dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Shin
の |Higashi no Kaiōshin|funi=Eastern Supreme Kai|lit meaning= World King God of the East}}Daizenshū 4, page 54 Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume, page 66 |funi=Supreme Kai|viz=Lord of Lords|lit meaning=World King God}} |group= Shinling |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = East Galaxies |plane = Cosmos |race = Shinling |birthplace = World Tree |birthday = |age = |status = |gender = |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Kaiōshin |previous occupation = |partner = Kibito |previous partner = *Kaiōshin of the North *South Kaiōshin *West Kaiōshin *Grand Kaiōshin |headquarters = Kaiōshin Realm |manga debut = Chapter 437 |anime debut = DBK102 DBZ213 |movie debut = |ova debut= |game debut= |family = * Elder Kaiōshin (Ancestor) |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Kai-Kai * Kiai Cannon * Kiai Eyes * Kikōha * Materialization Sorcery * Mind Reading * Paralysis Technique |tools = *Potara *Time Ring }} is one of the 7th Universe's Kaiōshin, who alongside Elder Kaiōshin and the Hakaishin Beerus, maintains balance within their universe. Background During Shin's service as the の |Higashi no Kaiōshin|funi =Eastern Supreme Kai|lit meaning = World King God of the East}} of the 7th Universe's Eastern quadrant, Shin was the youngest and most inexperienced amongst the fellow Kaiōshin. Personality Appearance Shin is a being of short stature, with light pink skin — light purple in the anime — a large mohawk, and stern black eyes. He wears the traditional Kaiōshin garb — a puffed sleeved outfit with a blue sash, dark blue pants, a dark blue robe with gold lining, buttoned at the chest, and white boots. In the anime, Shin's sleeved outfit is colored light blue, the sash is orange, the pants are the same light blue, and his shoes are a vivid red. Like some Kaiōshin, he wears green Potara earrings, which are colored yellow in the anime. Abilities As a Kaiōshin, Shin has many abilities that are beyond most mortals ability to comprehend or accomplish. In terms of power, he was vastly superior to Piccolo during the time of the 25th Tenka-Ichi Budōkai despite his large gains in power since the Cell Game. His attendant Kibito even claimed he could kill Freeza at full power with just one blow (prior to his training to become Golden Freeza at least), something which Son Gokū thought was amazing. Part III 25th Tenka-Ichi Budōkai Arc Shin alongside Kibito enter the 25th Tenka-Ichi Budōkai and qualify after passing the preliminaries, he meets the Dragon Team during the break before the matchmaking, Son Gokū is who he is interested in having a spar with and see how strong he is and before going to where the matchmaking takes place he hand shake with him.Dragon Ball chapter 437 During the matchmaking Piccolo is assigned as Shin's opponent.Dragon Ball chapter 438 Majin Bū Arc Part IV God and God Arc Hakaishin Champa Arc "Future" Trunks Arc Universe Survival Arc Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) After Kibito Kaiōshin collected the Namekian Dragon Balls to get them out of Champa's grasp, only to find that they were not what he was looking for. Kibito Kaiōshin eventually used them to defuse themselves back into Shin and Kibito, much to Elder Kaiōshin's annoyance.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4 Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) "Future" Trunks Arc (manga) In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline In Trunks' timeline in the future, Shin overlooked his training in preparation for Majin Bū's revival. Upon taking action, Shin lost its life in the aftermath of fighting Babidi's Forces.Dragon Ball Super chapter 15, pages 38-39 In Other Media Trivia * On Kanzenban volume covers, Shin is depicted with light pink skin, contradicting his earlier colour scheme in Dragon Ball Volume 37. Furthermore, Shin's coloratization in the Digital Color Edition is a blend of the Kanzenban and the anime's rendition of Shin, leaving him with the light pink skin of the Kanzenban but the clothing color scheme of the anime. * In the localization for the Supersonic Warriors series, Shin is erroneously called "King Kai" and yet referred to as "Supreme Kai" in dialogue. References Category:Deities Category:People of the Cosmos Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Alive Category:Kaiōshin